Punto de Unión
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Porque si dejaba volar su mente habían por lo menos dos o tres cosas que lo unían con Seryou sin que se diera cuenta cuando aun eran sólo"conocidos" del club de tiro. (Ambientado luego del capitulo 13, antes de la graduación de Yuzuru) [Más centrado en Yuzu que en la pareja en sí] ¡Viñeta! ¡STxSY!


**Punto de Unión.**

 **Disclaimer:** Seven Days no me pertenece, es completamente de Venio Tachibana y Rihito Takarai.

 **Advertencia:** Posible falta de lógica. Este fic está ubicado luego de la reconciliación de Touji y Yuzuru, y antes de la graduación de Yuzuru.

* * *

ino Yuzuru se encuentra sólo en su casa, metido en su cuarto y acostado en su cama a pesar de que es un Sábado, y aquí es donde la gente se pregunta ¿Por qué el castaño no se encuentra paseando o en la casa de su novio Touji? La respuesta era simple, el chico pelinegro se encontraba con su familia y no se libraría de ella hasta dentro de media hora más. El chico de tercer año suspiró, estaba aburrido, muy aburrido asique...¿Qué podía hacer para entretenerse un rato? Se quedó mirando el cielo raso de su habitación, pensando y ciertamente no supo cómo y en qué momento se puso a pensar en qué lo unía al menor de una forma diferente a la _"normal"_ porque no estaba pensando en las cosas que le gustaba a ambos, más bien estaba pensando en las...uhm...situaciones que le desagradaban un _poquito_.

 _—Serían puntos de unión.—_ pensó algo incómodo. _—Raros puntos de unión.—_ aseguró al entrecerrar los ojos.

Porque si dejaba volar su mente habían por lo menos dos o tres cosas que lo unían con Seryou sin que se diera cuenta cuando aun eran sólo"conocidos" del club de tiro.

Uno de esos puntos sería su amiga, Koike-chan.

Sin lugar a dudas la pelinegra era un gran punto de unión entre él y el chico de ojos negros -aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta- porque por lo que la chica le había contado junto con Utsumi le había entrado la curiosidad y por ello todo eso había comenzado.

La relación más linda de su corta vida había dado inicio.

También había otro punto de unión, otro que había encontrado cuando se encontraba con sus amigos paseando y otra vez habían sacado a relucir el teme de sus antiguas relaciones.

Ese punto era el tiempo que tanto como sus relaciones como las del pelinegro habían durado.

Ya era sabido y sobre sabido que Seryou Touji antes solía salir con quien se le declarara por siete días, pero si el chico de orbes castaños se ponía a pensar varias de sus relaciones habían durado también siete días, una semana completa aunque claro, el cómo terminaban esas relaciones eran diferentes, porque mientras Seryou cortaba con sus novias, con él eran sus novias las que le terminaban ante la desilusión.

—El aburrimiento hace que piense cosas tontas.—murmuró a la nada el chico de tercer año.

Shino tomó su móvil para fijarse en la hora que era, dio un salto y se levantó de la cama, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. El quedar atrapado en sus pensamientos poco coherentes en sí -porque, vamos, ni él sabía por qué se había puesto a pensar en eso- habían ello volar los minutos y dentro de poco Touji pasaría a buscarlo para ir a ver una película nueva.

Existía otro punto de unión que era un poco más oscuro y que circulaba por la mente del estudiante. Era el punto que menos le gustaba porque sentía que en vez de unirlos a él y al contrario, los separaba.

Y eso era su nombre. Shino.

 _—Eso es estúpido.—_ pensó al fruncir el ceño.

Negó con la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos de su mente, esos tres puntos -de los cuales dos eran odiosos- no eran los únicos en común que tenía con su guapo novio, también estaba el club de tiro al blanco que a ambos les gustaba aunque Touji no lo dijera, sus gustos en común con la música, y alguna que otra película, con muchas otras cosas y esos puntos los unían mucho más y eso le hacia feliz. El mayor escuchó unos golpes en la puerta y con una sonrisa, la abrió encontrándose con cierto chico que invadía sus pensamientos.

—¡Seryou!—exclamó con un tono alegre al recibir al otro.

El nombrado sonrió ante su alegre pareja.

—¿Estás listo, Yuzuru-san?—preguntó el menor al mirar a su chico.

Por su lado el adolescente asintió, saliendo de su casa y cerrando la puerta, comenzando a caminar al lado de su amante, rozando sus manos cada tanto.

—Yuzuru-san.—llamó el ojinegro luego de un pequeño silencio.

—¿Sip?—dijo el susodicho, sonriente.

—¿Sabes? Cuando estaba viniendo a buscarte me puse a pensar en ciertas cosas.—dijo en un tono distraído.—Me di cuenta que ahí muchos puntos en común entre nosotros, más de los que pensé.—añadió contento al mirar a los ojos al castaño.

Por su parte el blanquecino pestañeó un par de veces, antes de sonreír. Algo cálido se instaló en su pecho ante lo dicho por su príncipe.—¿De verdad?—dijo simplemente.

—Si.—confirmó el menor. Agarró la mano que se rozaba con la suya, entrelazando sus dedos.—Tenemos muchos puntos de unión.—dijo con esa sonrisa que derretía al mayor y apreciando el sonrojo ajeno.

Yuzuru sólo asintió, en acuerdo, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Y con una pequeña sonrisita siguió caminando en conjunto con el más alto, ¿Qué pasaría si su novio supiera que él estaba pensando justamente lo mismo?

 _Oh, tal vez pensar en lo mismo podría ser también un Punto de Unión, ¿No?_

* * *

 **¡Bien! Yo aquí estrenándome en nuevo Fandom y de paso trayendo algo en español sobre estos dos :D**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! Está fue una idea repentina, cachetada mental más bien. ¡Perdonen los errores que pude cometer! D:**

 **Comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [Mientras sean de buena manera] Bienvenidos sean!**

 **¡Sayonara minna-san!**


End file.
